


Desire

by Cautta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, coping troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautta/pseuds/Cautta
Summary: Harry made a decision and he can't decide what was his motive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a simple, short and very basic story I was inspired to write while studying and listening to music (more like I should have been studying but instead I was thinking about Snarry AGAIN). It's not beta-read because I thought it's too short to bother anyone so I really hope I didn't manage to make too many mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You aren’t sure what made you come. The doubts wouldn’t leave you, no matter how hard you’ve tried to get rid of them. But still you’ve come. Just like he told you to. Just like you do every time.

“What do you want?” He asks you with this dark, hoarse voice which never fails to send shivers down your spine. He’s leaning across the bedroom’s doors, his arms folded over his chest. You’re sitting on his bed, still not quite sure what made you come.

Silence is flowing around you, hugging you in an almost tender way. Oh, how much you wish he would just take control. Like he always does. You don’t want to do the talking. You want everything but the talking. Everything. And that’s exactly what you tell him.

“Everything?” He raises one of his eyebrows, his eyes boring into yours and what you see in them is so scary. Scary and thrilling in the same time that you feel how goosebumps cover all your skin. Skin which itches for his touch.

You just nod, not trusting your voice, too afraid it will give away all your emotions.

Silence covers you again and you just wait till he makes his move. You feel like anticipation grows in the pit of your stomach and you can’t stop wiping your hands against your trousers. His eyes flick there for a second but beside that he doesn’t move.

“I will need more than that,” he says finally, slowly raising his hands and undoing the very first button of his dark shirt which brings out the perfect shape of his chest. You lick your lips unconsciously but his self-satisfied smile tells you he has noticed.

“I need you, Severus,” you manage to say, surprise that your voice sounds almost normal. Almost, because if you were honest with yourself you would admit it was filled with lust.

“Need me to what?” He asks, undoing yet another button. You can’t stand it, it’s so frustrating. You stand up but his disapproving look makes you sit once again. There was this time when you hated how much power he had over you. But now, you surrender.

“I need you to fuck me. To make love to me. To _live_ ,” you say and this time your lust is shadowed by desperation. You’ve lost so many people you almost lost counting. So many lives sacrificed in your name. You didn’t want this, you didn’t ask for this what didn’t stop it from happening. Now it’s time for you to decide. And you know this is a right decision.

“Please, Severus,” you are almost begging and you couldn’t care less how vulnerable it makes you look.

He takes two steps in your direction, letting his shirt to fall down to the floor. Your mouth waters at the sight and a little whimper leaves your lips when he reaches to the waistband of his jeans. The pace in which he unbuttons them makes you want to scream. You’re so hard already you barely stop from rubbing yourself through your trousers.

When, finally, his jeans are long forgotten on the floor, he reaches for you, his fingers slowly caressing your cheek. You lift up your head slightly to meet his demanding lips and when they finally do, you feel like your desire just reaches completely different level and you’re breathing with it. The kiss is nothing like the others you have shared. The passionate ones, the impatient or even so filled with lust that they would leave you panting. This kiss is full of promise. A promise so sincere that it makes your heart almost stop. And you believe him. Why wouldn’t you? At the end this is the reason you came in the first place, isn’t it? The promise of forever. With the only man you could ever love.


End file.
